Court Adjourned!
by girlshapedlovedrug
Summary: When Ayame loses his voice, Shigure and him begin a detective case looking for it, opening a case in court.
1. Prologue

Ayame rushed into Shigure's room, clearly perturbing his deep slumber. His long robes flew skyward as he hopped onto Shigure's sleeping form. If somebody looked through the bedroom window, they would see an interesting sight indeed.

"Aaya, no… not yet…" Shigure muttered, still caught between the drowsiness of half-asleep, half-awake. Ayame landed once again on Shigure's stomach, and Shigure decided that it would be wise to get up, for, knowing Ayame, he would probably pounce again, moving straight towards his face. His eyes met Ayame's startling ones, which seemed wider than usual. He gently moved Ayame to the side, never wavering in their gaze. Now giving his best friend full attention, he whispered, "What's up, Aaya?"

Ayame sputtered several times, drowning Shigure in spit. Shigure slicked the spit off of his face and returned Ayame's gaze with incredulous eyes. _What the heck is he doing? _Shigure knew that Ayame would've gotten to the point by now. Something must be wrong. Causing Ayame to jump, Shigure flung backwards onto the wooden floorboard below. "What's the problem? Aaya! Answer me!" Shigure took Ayame's head in his hands and put his face close to his. "Tell me!" Shigure was getting very discerned, but then noticed that Aaya was trying to speak.

It sounded like a frog.

Ayame then stormed into a fit, threw the bedsheets beside him, and rushed into the kitchen. Moments later, he arrived back to the room before Shigure could even make a move. He was clutching a pink napkin that Shigure remembered Tohru had began folding the other night. It was crumpled, and Shigure noticed a black pen that Ayame was holding in his other hand. He thrust it towards Shigure, where it flimsily fell to the floor. Shigure immediately picked it up and uncrumpled it, reading the cursive writing that he had grown to know well after many years in high school passing notes. The words seemed to glow, and Shigure cracked his neck, letting Ayame know he fully cared.

"Something has to be done." He bellowed.

The letters on the napkin spelled: _Somebody's stolen my voice!_


	2. Suspect 1: Hatori Sohma

_Bonk. Bonk._

The monotonous talking ceased in the courtroom, and Shigure eyed each suspect. Who could be the one that stole his beloved's voice? Hatori…? A fairly good chance that he did, for Ayame's voice caused Hatori the most annoyance. Akito? Well… why would Akito want Ayame's voice? Yuki? Now, that was going a bit over the bend.

Shigure took out his professional lawyer portfolio, and went over his notes several times before the judge called, "Court is now in session!"

Shigure immediately stood up and cast Ayame a troubled look. They would find out TODAY who had stolen Ayame's voice, and he would most definitely get it back. Walking up to the pew, he gestured towards the audience and began his introduction:

"Welcome today to this court ladies and gentlemen. Let me remind you first that any misbehaving will be taken care of the bailiff." He motioned towards the extremely obese person at the back of the room. "Now, I want you all to know how precious Ayame is to me. It would save us a lot of trouble if you just confessed now."

"Confess to what, you ask? Why, Aaya, dear Aaya, lost his voice! But we have concluded that somebody has stolen it! Aha! Now you can confess open-heartedly. Come on." Shigure scanned the audience to see any movement, but alas, he saw none. "Well then, I guess I must continue. Please, I would like to call"- he stopped for a dramatic pause –"HATORI SOHMA to the pew."

The tall Sohma strolled leisurely to the pew. A bit TOO leisurely. Something was up. "Hatori Sohma, I believe you need to say the oath." Shigure entertained himself by taking Hatori's hand and putting it over Hatori's heart. "Repeat after me. I will tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing BUT the truth." Hatori did in a monotonous voice. Eyeing him, Shigure decided to start: "Sohma Hatori… Where were you the night that my beloved Ayame's voice was stolen."

"I was working, as you very well know, Shigure. Don't play these games with me."

"Games? Games? This is a very serious matter, Haa-san! Specifically, where were you?"

"At my office."

"Really. Well, then, can you perhaps EXPLAIN why Aaya's voice was stolen? Why he can no more utter the words that we have cherished since the high school years? Why my heart is broken, for him?"

Hatori put a hand to his chin, mock thinking. Finally he said, "Perhaps… Well… Maybe… Yes, I very well do think…"

Shigure was getting impatient. "What!"

"THAT AYAME HAS A COLD!"

There was a gasp from the crowd. Shigure was shaking. "Leave… right now… just… leave." He brandished a finger towards the audience and watched coldly as Hatori walked back, perched next to the rest of the Sohma family, and opened a book. Such ignorance.

* * *

Who should Shigure call next? That's one suspect down. There are so many to count. What should he ask them? Suggestions would be might helpful to Shigure and me! 


	3. Suspect 2: Kyo Sohma

Sorry, short chapter, I know. I also apologize for taking so long to write a new chapter. Stupid writers-block!

* * *

Shigure slicked his hair back, but motioned to the judge and jury that he was not finished. No, not finished at all. "Even if that bout was unsuccessful, I will not give up. Kyo Sohma, if you would please come up here." He mischievously grinned as the high-school student warily sat down at the pew. Ayame looked taken aback at the Defendant's desk.

"Kyo Sohma. I have reason to prove that YOU stole Ayame's voice. Many reasons point to you and only you. For instance… you hate Aaya and how annoying his voice can get when he flaunts his majesties, am I right?" Shigure turned apologetically to Aaya, who simply waved him off, intrigued in their conversation.

"Of course I am, **Sensei **Shigure. But how would I **steal** someone's voice? It's stupid!" Kyo responded, already slowly approaching the bomb-point.

"Stupid! Why, I clearly don't want to hear that from you."

There was a moments trouble as Kyo burst from his seat. But it was all resolved when the bailiff clapped a hand to his shoulder, bringing him slowly back down.

"Kyo-kun… You must be aware that, considering your aggressive nature, it is very plausible that you would jump for joy just to strangle Ayame-chan. And obviously stealing Aaya's voice was the closest you could get, don't you agree?"

Kyo grumbled and shot a quick worried glance at Tohru, sitting in the audience, hands clasped together and staring at the two with an expression of fear plastered on her face. "I didn't do it. That's all I'm saying."

Shigure immediately resigned. "Kyo! I'm so proud of you! Admitting something like that, it's so selfless! Here, let me help you back to your seat." Shigure took Kyo's hand in his, flung him out of the pew, and brought him back to where Tohru-kun was sitting. A look of releif passed Kyo's face before Shigure bent down and whispered, "Don't cause any trouble, children."

He emerged from the two with an expression of utmost intense… ness, and began strolling, no _sauntering_, back to the front of the room.

"Two out of the way, countless more to go…" He thought, when he saw a mindless flailing at the Defendant desk. Ayame was calling him.

"Yes?" Shigure said, and produced a piece of thin, white paper from the pocket of his suit, and a pen from the other, thrusting it at Ayame.

The words read: _I know who did it!_


End file.
